<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming by fauxmajesty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151111">Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxmajesty/pseuds/fauxmajesty'>fauxmajesty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kim Junmyeon has a choking kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxmajesty/pseuds/fauxmajesty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon comes home from military camp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today I just thought my faves needed some sex and some drama.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junmyeon brushes off imaginary lint from the shoulders of his military uniform and hefts his duffel bag higher on his shoulder. There is no need to wear it, but he knows who will be waiting for his return, and knows he will like it.</p><p>His mother is meticulous about not wearing shoes in the house, and so he dutifully places his shoes on the rack, beside a pair of sneakers that is far too large for anyone in his family.</p><p>It hasn’t even been that long - a month to be exact. Yet, while his hand hovers over the doorknob, his stomach is turning into knots.</p><p>Shaking the thoughts away, Junmyeon smiles to himself as he pushes the door open, and tries to hide his surprise when he is met with nothing but darkness.</p><p>“Hey, I’m home,” he calls out to the empty living room, dropping his bag on the floor.</p><p>There comes no reply. Junmyeon glances at the clock to see how late he is. Not very late, just 20 minutes past 9. Chanyeol should still be awake… but if he isn’t, Junmyeon won’t fault him for it. They are often too busy to afford the luxury of rest, and Junmyeon will happily allow him to recover from the daily demands of being an idol.</p><p>As disappointed as he feels, hunger soon becomes his main concern. Without turning on a light, he pads to the kitchen, fills the electric kettle, and grabs two bags of ramen.</p><p>While waiting for the water to boil, his thoughts stray to slipping under the covers later, snuggling against Chanyeol, and his reassuring warmth and closeness… The smile comes slowly, easily. </p><p>In the middle of opening the seasoning packets, he jumps as arms slip around him. He whirs around, getting spice mix all over his uniform. “Fucking hell, Chanyeol! I almost hit you!”</p><p>“Such language…” Chanyeol leans in close until their noses are touching. “I love you, too, you wuss,” he whispers before pressing his lips against Junmyeon’s.</p><p>“Idiot,” Junmyeon laughs and shakes his head, but kisses back eagerly anyway.</p><p>Junmyeon rarely ever says <em>I love you</em>, but he isn’t concerned about not being able to live up to the promise of those words. He just wants to treasure the magical way Chanyeol’s eyes light up whenever he does.</p><p>He is certain, though, that Chanyeol has read his love in a thousand ways.</p><p>Has read it in the way Junmyeon tries to feed him cereal in the mornings when he doesn’t feel like having any breakfast because of his gastric problems.</p><p>The way he makes up amusingly different ways of saying Chanyeol’s name to annoy him.</p><p>The way he reminds Chanyeol that he, in fact, did not like the cherry flavor the last time they tried it.</p><p>The way he laughs at the particularly embarrassing things Chanyeol does.</p><p>The way he cups Chanyeol’s face in his hands when he gets unhappy.</p><p>The way he plays the piano and doesn’t shrug Chanyeol off when he places his awfully large hands on Junmyeon’s shoulders.</p><p>The way he sings while playing the piano.</p><p>And the stupid lyrics they write together…</p><p>A smile stretches Junmyeon’s face as he watches Chanyeol wordlessly take over the task of preparing his food. The kettle shuts off and Chanyeol yawns as he pours the boiling water into Junmyeon’s bowl. It’s something so normal, so mundane, yet Junmyeon feels a pure, light happiness settle over him. </p><p>In moments like this, he feels the most deeply loved. This moment is not about a grand gesture, not a story to memorialize but a blimp in time easily forgettable. It’s a memory centered around ramen. And how, after what must have been a very long, tiring, and difficult week, Chanyeol still cleared his schedule to spend time with Junmyeon. How, despite the lateness of the hour, Chanyeol welcomed him with a hug and a smile.</p><p>But the small smile on his face is not one that regrets his sacrifice, nor one that resents Junmyeon for it, it’s one of love.</p><p>Junmyeon shrugs out of his uniform, cleaning it off as best as he can, before draping it on the back of a chair. He can feel Chanyeol’s eyes on him, and he suddenly feels bare in just his undershirt.</p><p>“What a shame. You looked hot in that uniform, Private Kim. I would have enjoyed tearing it off of you.” Chanyeol has somehow teleported to his side without him noticing, sliding a finger down his neck.</p><p>Junmyeon chuckles. “Save it for the bedroom, Park.”</p><p>“Oh, really? I hope you can handle what I have in store for you tonight. You’re not going to get much sleep.” Chanyeol crowds Junmyeon against the kitchen counter, stroking his waist with his fingertips.</p><p>Junmyeon bites his lip, hyperaware of how their proximity affects him, making him want to press closer… He is too tired from signing a shitton of papers to resist, and he decides that will be his excuse for what he is about to do next.</p><p>“Mmmm, that sounds nice,” he mumbles just before he pulls Chanyeol down by the neck while he leans up. Despite the filthy promise, though, the kiss they share is gentle rather than sensual.</p><p>Junmyeon pulls away first. “I’m a little hungry... Let me just eat and wash up and then…” Junmyeon lets himself trail off.</p><p>“And then...” Chanyeol agrees with a slight smile, a wicked glint lighting his eyes with a promise that makes Junmyeon breathless.</p><p>Despite the rising tension, Junmyeon manages to eat mostly in silence, with Chanyeol sitting across from him, elbows on the table, his chin cradled in his hands. Chanyeol meets his eyes, his expression having settled into a smile Junmyeon dares to call soft.</p><p>He drops the chopsticks and wipes the corners of his mouth. “What?” </p><p>Chanyeol nods and hums absently, not saying anything else. But the thing about Chanyeol, Junmyeon has learned, is that there's really no moment where he doesn't have anything to say. And right now, there’s definitely something fighting to get out of him.</p><p>"Come on, spill."</p><p>"Hm?" Chanyeol looks at him, clearly playing innocent.</p><p>"Okay, seriously. Did someone die while I was away?" Junmyeon says, frowning.</p><p>“It’s just… Nothing... I missed you. I missed this.”</p><p>Junmyeon stills, flushing under Chanyeol’s gaze. After all this time, it’s still jarring, the way Chanyeol declares his feelings openly, without caution or apology.</p><p>It used to be a struggle early on, with Chanyeol being a firm believer of grand gestures and declaring his love all the time, while Junmyeon thinks the PDA is a bit much and cringes at pet names. Junmyeon hates the idea of feelings and Chanyeol is clearly a romantic. But they’ve learned to compromise, sometimes apologize, and certainly, how to make up.</p><p>So instead of replying, Junmyeon leans over the counter for a nice lingering kiss, basking in the familiar warmth spreading across his chest.</p><p>Half an hour later, with the dishes done, and Junmyeon’s stained uniform in the washer, Chanyeol is pressed between Junmyeon’s body and the couch. Their chests are touching, lips molded, pulses erratic. This is the exact same position they were in the night before Junmyeon left for camp, when Chanyeol refused to leave his lips alone.</p><p>A chuckle bubbles up from Junmyeon’s throat and he sits back on his knees, suddenly aware of how he is straddling Chanyeol’s lap. He’s made it this far in life without anyone walking in on him and Chanyeol getting it on (a miracle in and of itself), and he’d rather not start now.</p><p>Junmyeon tugs on Chanyeol’s hair. Probably a little too hard, because the bastard moans into his mouth and chases his lips when they separate. “Before I forget… Where did my parents run off to?”</p><p>Junmyeon lets Chanyeol catch his breath. Chanyeol says nothing though his gaze says he does not appreciate the interruption. Junmyeon takes this moment to shamelessly ogle him - face flushed and lips swollen, hair disheveled from where Junmyeon’s had it between his fingers. Junmyeon can feel his heart frantically doing cartwheels, his body pulsing with desire.</p><p>Chanyeol pulls him closer, face buried in his neck. “I may or may not have bribed them with a weekend getaway to a remote location. We will never know.”</p><p>This gives Junmyeon pause, his nerves buzzing at the prospect of having alone time with his boyfriend. “Really now… My stubborn parents, so easily swayed from welcoming their beloved son back home?” </p><p>Chanyeol laughs softly, a mischievous glint present in his mismatched eyes. “You know how persuasive I can be… I convinced you to date me.”</p><p>It’s Junmyeon’s turn to laugh. “You disrupt my sleep, follow me around like a lost puppy, whine and complain, and constantly insult me… Yeah, really impressive.” Junmyeon deadpans, even as his body dissolves against Chanyeol’s warmth. </p><p>“It worked, didn’t it?” Chanyeol laughs into his skin, and the deep baritone of his voice sends shivers down Junmyeon’s spine. “You know I will try to impress you with whatever I can, hyung,” Chanyeol admits, the teasing lilt to his voice now completely gone.</p><p>Junmyeon closes his eyes, tries to ground himself, because even if he can’t see it, he can <em>feel</em> the heat in Chanyeol’s gaze. He wants to pretend he did not fantasize about Chanyeol’s hands and lips on him, and their bodies naked against each other. But every brush of Chanyeol's fingers against his skin makes him feel as though he is on fire.</p><p>Chanyeol rubs a warm palm over the soft skin of Junmyeon’s ass, squeezing at the firm flesh. A half-laugh, half-gasp escapes from Junmyeon. "What, right now?" he laughs, even as his back arches at the onslaught of caresses.</p><p>"Why not? I missed you," Chanyeol murmurs against Junmyeon's throat, even as his hands slide up, and vanish beneath Junmyeon's shirt. The toned muscles of his stomach cave under Chanyeol’s touch.</p><p>Junmyeon moans into the next kiss as Chanyeol’s large hands slide down his back to his ass. He rolls his eyes, but does nothing to stop Chanyeol from squeezing his ass again. Or deepening the kiss.</p><p>Chanyeol shifts and lowers him to the couch, their lips breaking apart only to get into a new position, with Chanyeol over him, one hand on the back of his thigh, the other up the front of his shirt, fingers splayed on his stomach.</p><p>A silent understanding passes between them and he lets Chanyeol pull him up by the arm, stumbling slightly as he’s led into his own bedroom, but Chanyeol has a firm grip on his waist, steadying him.</p><p>Junmyeon can feel the heat from Chanyeol's hand seeping through the fabric of his shirt, and he in turn can feel himself getting hotter as time passes. Chanyeol is uncharacteristically gentle as he guides Junmyeon to the bed.</p><p>Junmyeon tumbles onto his back, pulling Chanyeol on top of him and keeping his hands on either side of Chanyeol’s hips. He is smiling - Junmyeon can see the flash of his teeth in the dim light.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Chanyeol cups his face. “I love you so damn much.”</p><p>Junmyeon can feel his heart hammering in his chest, but he doesn’t have time to reply as Chanyeol's mouth meets his in an open-mouthed kiss. It’s not as precise as the ones they shared leading to his room - it‘s more sloppy, more desperate, but even so it still feels just as good.</p><p>Clothing is discarded quickly, chucked haphazardly to the floor, leaving him completely exposed to Chanyeol, his cock arching up and pressed between their bodies. Chanyeol pulls back from the kiss and looks at him seriously for a moment. "Do you want this?" He asks, slightly breathless.</p><p>Junmyeon's voice is hoarse as he replies, "If you stop now, I'll kill you."</p><p>“Mmmm, I just love death threats in bed.” Chanyeol’s hand slips downward and close around Junmyeon's cock, stroking it slowly. “You really know how to get me going…”</p><p>Junmyeon bites his lip, trying to slow the roar of his blood and the heaving of his lungs. They haven’t done much and he is already so far gone. He can't keep the moan in, finding it tumbling past his lips against his will.</p><p>Chanyeol takes this as incentive to grip a little harder and speed up, and Junmyeon curses under his breath, trying not to buck up into the touch, not wanting to be ridiculed into next year.</p><p>Chanyeol doesn't stop, not until Junmyeon is achingly hard and writhing on the bed, practically begging for more without uttering any words. As a particularly loud moan works its way out of his mouth, Chanyeol lets go of his erection.</p><p>“You’re so into it today, Jun… So hot for me, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes,” comes the hot, rough whisper.  “I want you, Chanyeol. I want to feel you.  Please,” he begs. Junmyeon’s ashamed to be asking for it, blushing red and feeling the blood rise in his body. He blames a month’s worth of less-than-innocent text messages and phone calls filled with thinly-veiled innuendo. </p><p>“Do you - <em>ah</em> - think you can get to the ‘impressing me’ part before I self-combust?” Junmyeon asks. </p><p>“Shall I put you out of your misery then?” Chanyeol teases, reaching out quickly and yanking Junmyeon closer to him, dragging his mouth over his lips, his jaw.</p><p>“Please,” Junmyeon pleads again, catching the wrist traveling up his sternum. All he knows is that he feels hot and desperate, and he needs relief. His body jerks as Chanyeol flicks his nipple gently with his thumb. </p><p>Chanyeol sits up and settles between his thighs, just staring down at him, eyes burning with desire. </p><p>“Enough teasing, touch me, <em>please</em>,” Junmyeon whines, not even caring about how wrecked he probably looks. His cock is swollen, lying against his belly, and the need to come is burning through his body.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’ve got you,” Chanyeol grins at him, hand reaching beneath Junmyeon to squeeze his ass hard.</p><p>Junmyeon almost cries when Chanyeol starts rubbing small circles over his entrance with a lubed finger. </p><p>“Better?”</p><p>Junmyeon grunts, not bothering to reply. They haven’t done this in a while, and it burns a little when Chanyeol presses the finger inside him. It’s slow, so agonizingly slow, and he lets Chanyeol take his time working him open, until Junmyeon’s fingers start to curl into the sheets. Until Junmyeon’s hips lift off the bed in pleasure, and Chanyeol uses his free hand to push him back down, holding him in place, as he pumps his fingers in and out.</p><p>Chanyeol removes his fingers, and nudges Junmyeon's legs lightly with his knee. Junmyeon takes the hint, spreading his legs as far as he can, his eyes open and watching Chanyeol's every movement. Seeing Chanyeol coat his own erection liberally with lube is enough to drive Junmyeon insane with need.</p><p>Chanyeol positions himself, barely breaching Junmyeon’s entrance. He presses his forehead against Junmyeon’s, brushing a gentle kiss over his parted lips. “I love you,” he whispers.</p><p>“I love you,” Junmyeon answers, breaths coming out shallow and uneven.</p><p>Chanyeol swears when he begins pushing into Junmyeon. Junmyeon arches beneath him, gripping at the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turn white. It burns far more than Chanyeol's fingers, and he tries to calm his breathing and relax.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Chanyeol’s head drops to Junmyeon’s shoulder, muscles taut with the effort of holding still. </p><p>When Junmyeon nods, he pulls out slowly, only pressing back in once he’s sure that Junmyeon is ready for it. Chanyeol leans forward and kisses him languidly, almost reverent. “You feel so good. So damn good. Fuck.”</p><p>“So do you,” Junmyeon whimpers. The slow and steady rhythm of Chanyeol’s thrusts makes the fire licking at Junmyeon’s entire body leap higher, burn hotter. Wrapping his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, Junmyeon clutches his shoulders, pressing soft kisses to his lips, urging him faster, deeper.</p><p>It’s permission enough for Chanyeol and suddenly he’s pounding into Junmyeon, breaking the kiss in favor of biting at Junmyeon's neck, his throat, his chest.</p><p>As soon as Junmyeon feels himself close to going over the edge, Chanyeol changes his pace to slow strokes. A loud groan. “Come inside me, Yeol,” Junmyeon mewls, clawing at Chanyeol’s back. “I want you to.”</p><p>“I will. I fucking will,” Chanyeol promises, closing a hand around Junmyeon's cock, the strokes jerky and disjointed, much like his pace is becoming. Chanyeol's hand doesn't stop jerking Junmyeon, his thumb teasing the spot below the head mercilessly as he bites down on his neck again.</p><p>But instead of the teeth on his neck, Junmyeon imagines rough hands pressing against his throat, squeezing, cutting off his air. Junmyeon imagines struggling against the pressure on his breath, and the thought alone rips his orgasm from him, and he gasps out Chanyeol’s name as he spills over Chanyeol’s hand.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Chanyeol rasps as he continues fucking into Junmyeon, sweat rolling of his skin, his fingers digging dark bruises into Junmyeon’s hips as he pulls him back roughly to meet his thrusts. “And I’m so lucky I get to have you like this.” </p><p>Junmyeon bites his lip, struggling to regain his breath as Chanyeol sets a punishing pace. It feels almost too much to handle when the pleasure is still hot and electrified in his veins. But he takes everything Chanyeol gives, head thrashing on the pillow, only managing to weakly moan Chanyeol’s name.</p><p>Chanyeol thrusts into him harder, and Junmyeon watches his jaw tighten as his pace staggers. Junmyeon knows Chanyeol is close when he collapses over Junmyeon, burying his face in his neck, determinedly laying open-mouthed kisses against his pounding pulse. “Ah, fuck, you’re so tight,” he moans, voice low and hoarse with need as he licks a stripe up Junmyeon’s throat.</p><p>“Come for me, Yeol, please,” he whispers into Chanyeol’s ear.</p><p>And Chanyeol does. He comes with a strangled groan, his entire body tense as he keeps rocking into Junmyeon, moaning and kissing every bit of skin he can reach. </p><p>He is too heavy, but Junmyeon doesn’t mind, letting himself be pinned beneath Chanyeol’s body.  Junmyeon holds him close, whispering praises and stroking his damp hair, just as reluctant to let him go. His hands go to Chanyeol’s waist as he watches him recover his breath. His face. His body. All <em>his</em>.</p><p>With a sigh, Chanyeol props himself on an elbow, stealing a messy kiss before pulling out carefully. He drops onto the bed beside Junmyeon, completely mussed and sated. The sound of their breathing is all that can be heard, until Chanyeol breaks the silence, stroking Junmyeon’s arm absently. “Sorry, was I too rough?” Chanyeol asks.</p><p>“No… it was… I liked it.” Junmyeon smiles when he feels a kiss being pressed against his forehead. He trusts that Chanyeol knows him - knows his limitations, where to push and how far before he breaks.</p><p>Junmyeon is unafraid of roughhousing - enjoys it, even. They’ve just always had to be conscious of not leaving marks on each other’s body. But with Junmyeon keeping mostly out of the public eye, they don’t have to be as careful. Chanyeol knows this, and the idea excites Junmyeon too. He wants Chanyeol to mark him, wants to see all the places Chanyeol has touched him, wants to see the claim made on his body. </p><p>“I’m still sorry. I’ve never been this rough. You just looked so hot in your uniform, I couldn’t help myself,” Chanyeol says, as his fingers brush over the tender spots on Junmyeon’s waist and neck, rubbing away all the lingering hurt. </p><p>The look in his eyes burns through Junmyeon, and Junmyeon suddenly feels the need to reassure him. “Thank you for worrying about me, but I’m fine, really.”</p><p>Chanyeol doesn’t acknowledge that, doesn’t say <em>“You’re welcome”</em> like the cheeky bastard he sometimes is, and simply continues rubbing soothing circles on Junmyeon’s waist. Junmyeon’s eyes squeeze shut, shuddering at the apologies being kissed into his bare skin, relishing in the way Chanyeol makes him feel so good. So cared for.</p><p>Chanyeol turns on the light and swipes a tissue from the bedside table before turning Junmyeon on his side, one leg bent and hiked up. Chanyeol spreads his butt cheeks apart and Junmyeon can feel the cool trail of come dribbling out of his ass.</p><p>When nothing happens for a few seconds, he turns back to look at Chanyeol, surprised to see him just staring. “Pervert,” he huffs out almost angrily, blushing a little at the attention.</p><p>“Sorry, can’t help it.” Chanyeol at least looks apologetic this time, and he finally begins dabbing at the mess. With another soft kiss to Junmyeon’s hairline, Chanyeol gets up and when he returns less than a minute later, he sets a bottle of water on the table next to Junmyeon’s head. Then he bows and holds out a single rose to Junmyeon. “Though it’s beauty cannot compare to you.”</p><p>Junmyeon can almost hear the amusement in his voice. Asshole. He wants to reiterate the fact that Park Chanyeol is the biggest sap on the planet. Instead, Junmyeon snatches the rose from his hand, but is careful not to damage it. “Chanyeol… I am not a woman,” he says, placing the rose down on the side table. This isn’t the first time Chanyeol has given him flowers after sex, not even the first time they are rehashing this conversation, and Junmyeon wants to think that he isn’t smiling at all. </p><p>Chanyeol laughs heartily. “God, I hope not! I have no interest in dating one. You can’t deny that you are a bit pretty, though.”</p><p>“I…uh…that is…” Junmyeon knows for sure now that his cheeks are tinged slightly pink.</p><p>“I suppose it doesn’t matter so much. I still want to marry you someday,” Chanyeol says. He’s blushing, too, but he’s smiling through it.</p><p>Junmyeon isn't quite sure what to say to that. Or even how to process it. In fact, he's pretty sure his brain has detached from his body because he can't formulate any thoughts at all.</p><p>It shouldn’t surprise Junmyeon. They’ve been together for years and years, after all. Still, the weight of the confession - the <em>proposal</em> - hangs heavy between them. Does it even count as a proposal?</p><p>Junmyeon’s mind freezes, as the word “marriage” circles his brain like a category 5 hurricane.</p><p>They’re too high-profile to even date in public. In fact, he can’t hold Chanyeol’s hand when other people are around. At least, he doesn’t let his touches linger longer than what is considered platonic.</p><p>In front of him, Chanyeol crawls under the covers, like he didn’t just propose something so permanent like <em>marriage</em>-</p><p>Junmyeon sits up and grabs the bottle of water Chanyeol got him, gulping down half of it in one go, his throat suddenly parched.</p><p>As expected, the water helps with nothing.</p><p>Chanyeol pulls the covers over them both. He then turns the light off, leaving Junmyeon in the glow of the city lights through the window, staring after him.</p><p>“C’mere.”</p><p>Junmyeon does as told and rests his nose on the hollow of Chanyeol’s throat as he fights to keep his shaking as nerves and not tears.</p><p>He knows he failed when Chanyeol hugs him tight and lifts a hand to rub the tears from his face.</p><p>"Hey… What’s wrong? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Chanyeol asks.</p><p>And Junmyeon puts his hand up to stop the barrage of questions. “I’m fine. I’m not hurt. I’m… just… I’m-” He is rambling, he knows. The tears don’t stop falling because the only way for them to have love is like this - hidden in the dark, tucked in secret places, silently in their gazes.</p><p>Then Junmyeon starts panicking about all sorts of things like does he want this? How can they do this? What will his family say? What will their fans say? He can already hear it. The whispers amongst those who don’t know any better - sharp tongues spinning tales about them, judging them harshly when all he wants is to introduce Chanyeol to the world as the man he loves.</p><p>Although Junmyeon pretends to be unbothered by these things, he is truly not.</p><p>Junmyeon rubs his face a little, before pressing it against Chanyeol’s collarbone again. "Now is not good time, you know that. We - I <em>can’t</em>. We have to wait," Junmyeon mumbles, even if waiting is the last thing he wants to do.</p><p>Chanyeol sighs but squeezes him tighter, patting him between the shoulders. "You mean you don't want to," he says, tacking on a gloomy, “It’s okay. I understand.”</p><p>Even after ten years, Junmyeon still isn't ready for this. He doesn’t think he ever will be.</p><p>Junmyeon feels a kiss pressed to the side of his temple and a fresh wave of tears prick behind his eyes. “I love you,” Junmyeon croaks out and he looks up, watching as Chanyeol’s eyes dart to him and then away, flustered by his confession.</p><p>“For someone who claims to love me, you have a funny way of showing it," Chanyeol grumbles and he looks legitimately upset, lips set in a pout. </p><p>Junmyeon can feel the hurt, confusion and shock radiating from him. He cups Chanyeol’s chin and says gently, “Chanyeol-ah, look at me.”</p><p>Chanyeol finally looks at him. Junmyeon reaches for his hand, and places it over his heart, recalling with a smile all the wonderful memories they’ve accumulated in the 13 years since they’ve met. Thirteen years ago, Chanyeol had been awkward and gangly and barely knew his left foot from his right. Come to think of it, Junmyeon wasn’t much better. Junmyeon likes to think he grew out of his boyish charm, but Chanyeol's still awkward and gangly and tends to trip over furniture that only he seems to think is misplaced.</p><p>When they stand next to each other, they don't quite fit together properly. As two children in bodies of grown-ups, they’re identical and opposite all at once, and there is no arena that the both of them won't try to squash into. They have petty arguments about everything: from money, to restaurants, to philosophy and music... Chanyeol doesn’t need help getting under his skin.</p><p>A match made in heaven they are not, but there is nothing more exciting than the proposition that he might someday be able to spend a lifetime with someone who will bring home the right kind of gochujang, quote the obscure television shows they watch together, and spend his Friday nights laughing together in the middle of a crowded dinner party, at a joke no one else will ever understand.</p><p>Junmyeon sees himself reflected in Chanyeol’s eyes, weary, weighed down by a life of wanting, and wishing and waiting for things he cannot have. Something within Junmyeon’s chest loosens, and gives way. He smiles then. They are risking their sanity, their careers just by being together. But he really, really loves Chanyeol, and all the in spite ofs and becauses and whys are secondary to that simple fact.</p><p>Junmyeon holds on to Chanyeol’s hand tighter. “I love you,” he repeats. “Every single part of you. The parts you have never loved about yourself. And especially the parts that others don't like about you… I know I’m not an easy person to love,” Chanyeol snorts at this but says nothing, like he can sense that this is an Important Moment.</p><p>“But despite the fear, the insecurity… you have somehow managed the impossible.” Here, Junmyeon takes a deep, steadying breath. “For people like us, the whole idea of marriage is crazy… But I guess I must be a little crazy, too...”</p><p>Chanyeol inhales sharply, looking at him hopefully. “Is that a yes? Y - you - you will marry me?”</p><p>Junmyeon is terrified of his own answer. It’s a moment full of significance and wonder, but Chanyeol has that dazed, stupid look on his face Junmyeon is so fond of, like he can’t make sense of his words. And so finally, Junmyeon decides to cut out the uncertainty as he says, “Yes.”</p><p>It almost doesn’t sound like a real word so he says it again, “Yes.”</p><p>Chanyeol’s eyes are shining, on the verge of tears but not quite. He gives the brightest smile Junmyeon’s seen on him by far, and he feels relief more than anything.</p><p>Chanyeol’s face falls before he suddenly asks, “Are you sure? We can’t go back after this-”</p><p>“I already said yes, sorry,” Junmyeon interrupts with a blinding smile of his own.</p><p>Chanyeol bursts out laughing, pulling Junmyeon closer, stroking his hands up and down Junmyeon’s back. "Shut up," he says. "I'm going to kiss you now."</p><p>Chanyeol’s hands slide up to cradle Junmyeon’s jaw, holding him steady as he brings their lips together. They kiss slowly, leisurely, like all the time in the world is theirs and it’s thrilling yet comfortable and familiar.</p><p>Junmyeon’s hands are cold and clammy, and they are naked and gross and sweaty. Nothing about this is anything close to romantic, but Chanyeol’s lips are soft and his body is warm, and it’s everything Junmyeon had built it up to be.</p><p>Here, in Chanyeol’s arms, he is home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>